Surprise for Daddy: Omake: The Day She Was Born
by AyaXX7
Summary: little Momoka decided to get some attention. never thought it'll make her papa so happy he fainted though.   side story: a chaotic delivery, never thought he'll be witnessing something like THIS. -   -'


I do not own Eyeshield 21

_Ps. do not use or post this story without my permission please._

_

* * *

_

**MOMOKA**

**

* * *

**

It was late in the afternoon, both parent were busy as a small baby girl sitting on the living room floor watched them intensely as they dash around the house.

Curious and feeling a bit annoyed that her parents are too busy and isn't giving her attention. The baby crouched and tried to copy what her parents are doing. She fell a couple of times, but when she finally got the grip on it, she decided it was time to get her parents attention.

"Auuuu… Kya!"

"Huh?" the father who was carrying stacks of magazines and old boxes turned around to see his little 7 month baby standing dangerously shaky and unsteady in the middle of the living room.

"Hieee!"

"What is it?" There was shuffling in the kitchen, and then the mother peeked in from the kitchen and almost dropped the plates she was holding when she saw the sight of her little girl as she took her first little step, continued by another step that is...

"S-She's walking!"

"Ya! Momo-chan! Come to mommy! Tousan! Camera! Camera!" she cried as she quickly placed the plates on the table and crouched down.

"H-hai!" the husband dashed out to get the camera and returned instantly. He fumbled with it nervously.

"Momo-chan! Look! Look at papa!" Her momma said as she pointed at her husband at the door with the camera.

Her little head instantly perked up at the mention of her papa and turned over to his direction. Her small dimpled hands shot up indicating she wants him.

Though the sudden movement she did, make her lost her balance. Her mommy stared at horror as she was about to fall and hit her head on a toy when her papa dashed and secured her in his arms. Well bumping on the table too while he's at it.

"I-itai!" he winced and sat up with his baby secured in his chest. He scratched the back of his head where it hurt and looked over his daughter if she's ok.

"Momo-chan! Are you two ok!"

The small child turned around to face her mommy with one hand in her mouth. "Daaa!" Looking at her momma confused as she sighed in relief.

The baby then turned her attention back to her papa grabbing a fist full of his dark brown hair with her other hand. "pwwpha…"

"Ah."

"O."

Did they hear her right?

"Um, what was that Momo-chan?" her momma asked, she pulls her daughters hand form her little mouth gently.

"Uuu… pwapha.."

The room fell silent and both parent stared at each other dumbfounded.

"KYAAAA! SENASENASENA!" Suzuna squealed in pure joy. She held her baby and raised her to the air jumping excitedly.

"Hiiieeeee~" Sena fainted with a dumb smile on his face. A lot of shocking happy events just happened to him today that it's just too overwhelming for him to take.

From a request to play again against The American Team with his old friends from high school, to a shocking surprise from his own little 7 month old daughter at home after being promoted as team captain.

Well he can't be a happier Dad AND a professional football player.

* * *

**Name: Kobayakawa Momoka **

**Birth Date/Location: July 4th xx, Tokyo, Japan **

**Age: 7 months and 2 weeks**

**Weight: 7.45 Kgs**

**First step: Friday, 21 February xx, Living room**

**First word: Papa.**

**Parents: Kobayakawa Sena & Kobayakawa Suzuna**

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE - The Day She Was Born**

**

* * *

**

They were on a holiday trip to Tokyo. She was in her 9th and the baby is due anytime soon. The doctors even told her to not strain herself and move around too much. But being the person she is, she ignored them and told them that it's all rubbish. And she decided it was time for a last shopping & holiday trip to Tokyo.

Her mother and Sena's insist that another person from the family should come, and it was decided that Taki will come along.

Bad idea. That was what passed their thought as their decision was made.

Suzuna and Sena were out shopping while Taki was left at the hotel room watching football. But it never had past his mind that SHE will be skating her way.

"S-Suzuna-chan! I-I don't think you should be skating! Much less skating around town! Let's go back to the hotel!" Sena cried nervously, worried she might hurt herself and their child as he watched her skate slowly looking at the shops in front of him for more baby clothes.

She glanced behind her and giggled "I'll be fine Sena... I won't fall; I've been skating all my life! And you know that!" she smiled and grabbed his hands. "Besides, if I DID fall, you'll be there to catch me." she stated. Sena sighed and nodded, he can't win when it comes to her. He shook his head smiling as he continued to watch his wife.

They were about to stop by the next shop when Suzuna suddenly yelped and leaned on the shop window wincing and breathing heavily. Sena dropped the bags he was carrying and dashed to her side, just in time to catch her before she fell.

"I... It hurts... Sena..." She was clutching her stomach, her dress was wet. Her face was so pale and she was trembling.

He knew it was time.

He quickly picked her up and carried her bridal style. The hospital was a few yards away. But he can manage. He will NOT let his wife waiting in pain.

He took a mad dash after analyzing his situation and the people around them.

He ran in slamming the door of the emergency room demanding a doctor. He was sweating and out of breath. Suzuna was whimpering and biting her lips as tears streaked down her pale cheeks by then.

* * *

**Delivering**

**

* * *

**

**"SEEENAAAAAAA!"** her high-pitched-death-piercing screech was unbelievable! He doesn't even know how these doctors got used to these kinds of things! Its worst than hearing Hiruma's many, many artillery let loose by his ears!

Sena was holding her hand, trying to soothe her. Witch is quite pointless, and all he earned was a death grip and a breaking numbing right hand.

"Please just take a deep breath and push!" said a young nurse for the third time. Suzuna who was panting hard glared at her. _**"SHUT YOUR !# TRAP! DO YOU THINK THIS IS EASY BITCH! YOU TRY IT LAYIN IN THIS EFFIN BED FOR THE PAST 9 HOURS DELIVERING A BABY!"**_

"ME SISTA! DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THAT!" Taki who was also there smiled and did his pose, earning himself a menacing glare from her. Sena shifted uneasily and sweating heavily. He never knew this side of her before.

_**"SHUTYOURMOUTHYOUIDIOTDOUSHBAG!"**_ She screeched.

"THE HEAD! I SEE THE HEAD!" said the nurse,

Taki stared at her confused "Aah?"

He, being the idiot that he is, went over behind the nurse to see what all the commotion about.

He stared at it for a good 10 second, and fainted with one leg on the air and a choked 'arienai' coming from his lips. Sena only made a blank face and sweat-dropped.

"Idiot." All the people in the room muttered.

Well after a good life-sucking, ear-piercing-screech, hand-breaking-grip and [hopefully] a one-in-a-lifetime cussing from Suzuna. The baby was born 3 hours later.

And just in time as Taki regain his consciousness, to only faint back when he saw all the blood AND a bloody-crying-baby in the nurses hand.

"So what will her name be?" asked the kind nurse who Suzuna repeatedly apologized for her embarrassing and out-of-character behavior.

Suzuna held her now clean baby girl in her arms lovingly and let Sena do the naming.

"Momoka. Kobayakawa Momoka..." he smiled. He held his wife's hand as he sat at the edge of her bed while staring at her and their daughter. Unnoticed by him. A goofy grin had appeared on his face.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

_

* * *

_"What's wrong with him?" asked a nurse who crouched down to poke Taki on the head with a pencil, hoping to get a reaction.

"From what I know, he's an idiot. Probably did something stupid that earned him that." said a doctor.

"Just leave him there, he'll sober up from the shock soon." said another doctor as he went out the door followed by the other two leaving Taki alone.

_"a-ari-e-nai."_

_

* * *

_

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**R&R! x3**


End file.
